Sunlight And Tears
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: Things turn tragic for Levy, Cobra, and their sun Ryuu while at the Ryuzetsu resort. CoLe Week Day 2-Tragedy


**Hey there guys, I'm back lol. Anyways, here's my one-shot for CoLe week day 2. It's kind of like a part two for yesterday but it's separate all on its own. This is set in the 'AITF' universe about a few days after the events in 'All In The Family'. Be prepared to have your feels pulled in multiple directions lmao.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail T_T**

Summary: Things turn tragic for Levy, Cobra and their son Ryuu while at the Ryuzetsu Resort. CoLe Week Day 2-Tragedy

* * *

"Ryuu-chan, hurry up or you're gonna be left behind," Ryuu's mother Levy called from the living room as she and her husband Cobra waited for their ten-year-old son Ryuu to come out of his bedroom.

"Alright here I come," the ten-year-old yelled as he bounded down the hall, his bag on his back.

"Erik, you got everything?" Levy asked as she turned to her husband, the former member of the Oracion Seis and and a member of the independent guild Crime Sorciere Cobra, whose birth name was Erik.

"Yeah, I got everything babe," Cobra said as he patted the large bag on his back. He and Ryuu were casually dressed in black tank tops and purple swim trunks with black flames at the bottom. Levy was wearing a sheer purple thigh-length swimsuit tunic with orange flower designs that covered her orange two-piece string bikini swimsuit along with purple sandals like Cobra and Ryuu. Her and Ryuu's hair were both hanging out past their shoulders with a bandana on their heads. The family was planning on going to the Ryuzetsu Land Water park resort located in Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. Once they were all set, the family left their home that was located in the woods outside of Magnolia and made their to Magnolia since they had to pass through there to get to the train station. The family walked through the town, ignoring the dirty looks most of the people were tossing their way though for Cobra it was hard since he can hear the thoughts of those around him and they weren't exactly a walk in a park for him. A low growl made its way out of Cobra's mouth, which had Levy and Ryuu slightly worried. Cobra was very ill-tempered and could lose his temper at the drop of a pin.

"Sheesh, I'm not gonna waste my time on theses fuckers. Have a little faith in me," Cobra griped.

"We do have faith in you. It's your temper we worry about dear," Levy replied while smiling impishly while Ryuu cracked up.

"Shut up brat," Cobra said before he grabbed the ten-year-old and pulled him into a headlock, causing Levy to giggle. She then squeaked when Cobra suddenly picked her up and spun her around few times. Despite his rough exterior, Cobra had a playful side that comes out sometimes. The family eventually made it to the train station, much to Cobra and Ryuu's utter displeasure. Once they had their things placed into the compartments, Cobra sat next to the window with Levy in the middle and Ryuu on the other side. Once the train started moving, Cobra and Ryuu's faces turned a light green as sweat started pouring down their faces. Levy smiled in amusement as her husband and son leaned against her while looking extremely nauseated. Being surrounded by four Dragon Slayers during her years in Fairy Tail, Levy was used to their motion sickness. She sat back on the chair and relaxed while Cobra and Ryuu suffered through the whole train ride. During the train ride, Levy felt an slightly uncomfortable feeling in her stomach but thought nothing of it. Nearly two hours later around ten-thirty am, the train finally arrived in Crocus. As soon as the train stopped, Cobra and Ryuu made a 'miraculous' recovery from their motion sickness.

"Thank god we're in Crocus," Cobra stated as he stretched. After gathering their things, the family left the train. As they walked in Crocus, Ryuu noticed that no one was giving them nasty looks. In fact, they were smiling at them.

" _Either they're ignorant to papa's past or they know and they've forgiven him,"_ Ryuu thought before grinning at the passing people. Fifteen minutes later, the family reached the Ryuzetsu resort. Before them stood a huge dome-like building as well as a sign saying 'Welcome'.

"Are you ready to have fun Ryuu-chan?" Levy asked Ryuu, who grinned at her.

"Yeah!" he shouted, making Cobra and Levy chuckle. With that, the family passed through the entrance and entered the water park-themed resort. After checking in at the front desk and and receiving their room keys, the group made their way to their rooms. Once they entered the room, they quickly placed their things onto the beds.

"Ryuu-chan, did you put on sunscreen like I asked you to?" Levy asked.

"Yes mama," Ryuu asked while looking slightly impatient. He couldn't wait to get on the water slides.

"Hold your horses there kid," Cobra said as he placed a hand on top of Ryuu's head before ruffling his hair, making his blue hair messier than it already was. Levy grabbed her towel and placed it on her shoulder after putting on sunscreen. She grabbed Cobra's hand and the family walked out of their room with Ryuu eagerly leading the way. They reached outside where there were various pools and water rides along with them.

"Mama, Papa, can I go on that slide please?" Ryuu begged as he looked at his parents imploringly.

"Sure thing kid," Cobra said while grinning. Ryuu let out a shout before running towards the slide.

"Ryuu-chan, please be careful," Levy called after him while looking slightly worried.

"Aw babe, Ryuu will be just fine," Cobra said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I know Erik but I still can't help but worry for him," Levy replied.

"Come on babe. Let's go on the Love Love Slider," Cobra said as he pulled Levy by her hand towards the slide that was made for couples, making Levy giggle as she temporarily forgot about Ryuu. After climbing the stairs, the two finally made it to the slide. Cobra noticed the male worker eyeing Levy with a perverted look while having lustful thoughts about her. Cobra growled and punched the man right in his nose before pulling Levy onto his lap and pushing himself down the slide.

"Erik, why did you do that?" Levy asked while looking mildly annoyed as they slid down the slide. She was facing Cobra with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Tch, I don't like other men eye-fucking my wife," Cobra grunted. Levy blushed at Cobra's crass statement but ignored it as she held onto Cobra as the water splashed around them.

"You wore that tiny ass bikini to tempt me didn't you?" Cobra asked while wearing a smirk on his face as he eyed the way the bikini bottom hugged his wife's sizeable ass like a glove. A devious smirk on Levy's face answered his question. After landing in the pool, the couple decided to chill in the pool. Levy was on a chair floaty while Ryuu ad Cobra rough-housed in the pool. As she sat there, the same uncomfortable pain from on the train came back again, causing Levy to grab her stomach.

" _What in the world? Why is my stomach acting like this?"_ the blue-haired woman thought. And once again the pain went away though it lingered for a bit. She looked up to see Cobra swimming towards her with Ryuu on his back.

" Are you okay Levy? I saw you grabbing your stomach. It's not the baby is it?" Cobra asked while looking concerned.

"Oh no, I'm fine Erik. Just a little stomach cramp, that's all," Levy replied though there was a little voice at the back of head saying otherwise but she chose to ignore it.

"Are you sure babe? I can hear all your thoughts you know. We can leave if you're not feeling well," Cobra offered.

"Mama, are you sick?" Ryuu asked while looking slightly scared.

"Mama's not sick sweetie," Levy quickly replied as she sat up and placed a quick kiss on Ryuu's forehead in a reassuring manner. Cobra looked skeptical at first but a slightly heated kiss from Levy convinced him otherwise. After splashing around in the pool for a while, Ryuu wanted to go see the aquarium so Levy took him while Cobra went to get something to eat for them.

"Look Mama!" Ryuu yelled as he stuck his head in one of the cut out poster so it looked like he had the body of an angler fish. Levy giggled at her son's antics before suddenly doubling over as the sharp pain invaded her body once again, this time it was worse than before.

"Mama!" Ryuu shouted as he ran to Levy.

"Mama's okay, just help me to a seat," Levy gasped as the sharp pain escalated, making her screech out in pain as she sat in a chair. Ryuu was very scared for his mother and didn't know how to help her. It was then he noticed something.

"Mama, there's blood on your legs," Ryuu stuttered while looking scared. Levy looked down and paled when she saw blood running from her bikini bottom.

"Levy!" Levy turned around to see Cobra running towards her.

"What the fuck?!" Cobra shouted as he noticed the blood on Levy's legs. The last thing Levy saw before passing out from the pain was Cobra shouting, profanities flying from his mouth, Ryuu crying loudly and several people surrounding her as her world turned dark.

* * *

" _Man, where am I?"_ was the first thing Levy thought as she opened her eyes.

"Mama!" Levy heard Ryuu shout as he came up next to her. She then found herself pulled into a hug by Cobra, who was holding onto her very tightly.

"Erik," Levy said as she hugged him back. She then noticed his back shaking slightly and felt a wetness on her neck.

"Erik?" Levy asked as she pulled away from and was shocked to see tears dripping from his lone purple eye.

"Levy, I thought I was going to lose you," Cobra said before quickly wiping his eye. It was then Levy noticed that she was back at the Fairy Tail guild.

"How long have I been out?" Levy while looking confused. Before Cobra could answer, the door to the infirmary opened, revealing Porlyusica and Wendy, along with Lucy, Natsu, Yukino, Gray and Cana.

"I see you're awake," Porlyusica said as she walked over to the bed where Levy was lying on.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Everyone was really worried for you," Lucy said as she held Lucille in her arms, her husband Elfman nodding in agreement.

"Wait a minute, how long was I out?" Levy asked again.

"For a day and a half. It's Sunday afternoon," Porlyusica said before falling silent. Levy noticed that there was something not normal about the silence that followed after.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Levy asked while looking confused.

"Everyone, get the fuck out," Cobra ordered. "And take Ryuu with you."

"But Erik-" Lucy protested.

"Fuck out of here now, damn it!" Cobra growled, his patience growing thin.

"Everyone leave, he needs to tell Levy what happened," Porlyusica said. Once everyone, including Porlyusica was gone, Cobra grabbed his wife's hands.

"Erik, what's going on?" Levy asked while looking slightly scared.

"...Levy, your body couldn't handle the baby," Cobra said while looking away.

"...N-No, you can't mean what I think you mean," Levy stuttered at the implications of Cobra's words.

"Levy, I'm sorry but-" Cobra started but Levy pulled away from him.

"NO! I refuse to believe it Cobra!" Levy yelled hysterically as tears started running down her cheeks. Cobra grabbed her arms and pulled her close, preventing her from pulling away.

"I can't feel a heartbeat Levy." Levy's body stiffened as Cobra uttered those words.

"No, no, no,no," Levy repeated as tears fell faster down her face.

"Yes, you had a….miscarriage."

Outside, Lucy and the others flinched when they heard a loud scream coming from the infirmary. Yukino turned to Natsu and started crying with Natsu holding her close with Gray and Elfman doing the same with Cana and Lucy. Wendy was in a corner crying softly while Porlyusica had a sorrowful look on her face. Levy was crying loudly into Cobra's chest when the door opened, revealing Ryuu.

"Mama?" Ryuu asked.

"Come here baby," Levy said as she held her arms out to him. As soon as he reached, Cobra and Levy wrapped their arms around Ryuu.

"Mama...I can't hear the baby's heartbeat," Ryuu said, which made Levy cry harder while Cobra spewed a slander of profanities quietly.

"Ryuu-chan….the baby is…*hic*...gone," Levy said tearfully. Ryuu, even though he was only ten years old, understood what his mother said. He immediately threw himself against his mother and started crying as the family openly mourned the loss of their family member.

* * *

 **Yeah...I can't even right now. That was really hard for me to write without being close to tears.**


End file.
